


Learning To Trust You Isn't So Bad, Neither Is Learning To Love You

by kaisgirl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisgirl/pseuds/kaisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali a soccer star yet a hopeless romanatic finds that love can come from people unexpected. Stephanie just wants to make the Olympic roster and show everyone what she can do. Join them on there journey to friendship and see where it goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awesomeness_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeness_00/gifts).



> So this is a relatively new pairing and one I hadn't thought of pairing together but one I hopefully can do justice to for awesomeness_00.  
> This will be Ali/Steph endgame it will just take some time for them to get there

I can't believe it. Ashlyn has left. I mean I'm happy that she gets to fulfil a dream of hers in playing professionally in her home state but I don't really know what I will do without her. You see Ash is my best friend the one person who I could see myself loving unconditionally she is my keeper and the one person I am most comfortable playing in front of. Me and Ash make a great team we really do. I swear we only need to glance at one another to know what the other is thinking. I really don't want to have to get to know another keeper who's not Ash and learn about each other. But been the captain of the team and member of the back line I have to, we still have Kelsey which is good and me and Kelsey have a good understanding of each other's game. Hopefully Kelsey will start the games this season.

Looking at the allocated players list I see we traded for Stephanie Labbé Canadian goalkeeper. Deciding to see what she is capable of I google her and see that she has played in Sweden and has decided to come back stateside to push for that Olympic roster spot. Scrolling through her Wikipedia page I can see she was part of the World Cup roster which is pretty good even though she was behind Erin but Erin is one seriously talented keeper. 

So it looks like we have two good keepers in Kelsey and Stephanie, one international one up and coming. Training should be interesting to see how the whole back line interchanges and to see how well each defender interacts and plays with each of the keepers. Preseason is one time I look forward to as it allows me to see how well my team is coming together. It also allows all of us to get to know each other and to get better acquainted. Personally I love welcoming the new players to the team and getting to know them. The only thing this year I wasn't looking forward to was replacing Ash but it is inevitable.

So swallowing my pride after the first preseason training session I make my way towards the Canadian house where I know I'll find Steph. Hopefully she'll be in and we can get to know one another. Hopefully she'll give me a chance after I was particularly short with her in training, I mean it was all on me and totally not her fault so hopefully I'll be given a second chance. Pulling into the parking space outside the house I can see that the lights are on letting me know someone is at least in. Walking up to the door I start to feel nervous as I really did act like a jerk earlier which is totally not like me. Knocking on the door I wait patiently for someone to answer. 

The door opens to reveal Diana who looks confused to see me. "Hey D, is Steph in" "Hey Ali no she's not in right now she's just gone to the shops to buy some stuff." "Is it okay if I come in and wait for her D as I believe I owe her an apology." "Sure come on in Ali." Walking into the house Diana leads me towards a cosy looking sitting room. Taking a seat on the comfortable couch Diana looks at me and asks "Are you okay Ali is just that you weren't acting like you normally do in training today." "I dunno D I just feel like this is the start of a new chapter, one where Ash isn't going to be involved in my life like I expected her to be. You know how much she means to me and I was a complete jerk to Steph at training today as a part of me feels like she's trying to replace Ash and no one can replace Ash." "Ali she's not trying to replace Ash in your heart. She is here to do a job for the team. Yes she may be replacing Ashlyn on the team but that is the only place where she will replace Ash. I know how much you care for Ashlyn, how you might even love Ash but you have to put your personal feelings aside for the sake of the team. We all want the same thing here at the club we all want to win the championship and to do that we all need to be on the same wave length. So please try Ali, I know it's hard when the one person you trust the most leaves but try to trust Steph to do her job on the field and at least try to get to know her before you pass judgment on her on a personal level." "I will try D I promise you that I want the team to be successful and you are right we do need to be on the same wave length. So for the sake of the team I will try and do my best to get along with Steph."

Talking with Diana is always easy as she is such a great friend. She always makes everyone feel better as she is one of those people who is kind caring and compassionate. It's so easy to get lost in a conversion with her that you lose track of time. I mean she always puts me at ease and never judges me, she accepts me for who I am and always try's to help. After to talking to Diana for nearly an hour we hear the door open and someone trudge in. Moving towards the door to see who has just arrived I come face to face with Stephanie Labbé the one person I need to apologise to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali is face to face with Steph but will she apologise like she said or will she make things worse. Steph finds herself in shock and has words with herself.

Ali's POV

I knew this was going to happen. I knew I'd come face to face with Stephanie sooner or later but I had hoped I'd have a little bit longer to prepare, I know I've had longer than I anticipated today as I got to talk with D before Steph even got home but I can't say I'm prepared in the slightest for this. I mean I know I have to apologies but it's just so hard to do. Deciding I can't stand here any longer and stare at the woman who I have to admit I have a grudging respect for as she has taken my shit all week in preseason and hasn't once come up to me and complained. Heck this woman hasn't even said anything but nice things about me to everyone else when all I can do is be horrible mean things to her.

Dang I really don't want to risk saying anything else that's horrible but I know I have to open my mouth in order to apologise. Figuring I have no other option as I have D staring a hole into my back I decide to bite the bullet.

"Hey Steph I just stopped by to uhm erm what I mean to say is that I'm sorry for everything that I have said to you over the past week and that I didn't mean anything by it. So I'm sorry if I have upset you or offended you as that was not my intention. I'm sure you're a really nice person and a great goalkeeper and I really should have given you a chance but I haven't and for that I'm sorry. It's just that I've only really ever played in front of three goalkeepers before them been Hope Solo, Nadine Angerer and my best friend Ashlyn Harris and I really don't like playing in front of other keepers especially ones that I don't know as as I don't really feel comfortable. But I promise from the next training session I shall be pleasant and nice and oh my god I'm rambling again sorry."

After embarassing myself with my rambling I flee past a shell shocked looking Steph and a laughing Diana. I guess having been D's teammate for the past 3 years she knows all about my rambling habits. Deciding that I had embarrassed myself enough for one night I head back to my humble abode where there isn't anything I can do to embarrass myself. Having arrived home and feeling quite stupid for my earlier rant I decide I need to clear any and all lingering thoughts about Stephanie Labbé out of my head I pull on my running gear before leaving to go find my inner peace on a run in my fav running location.

Steph's POV

Making my way through the house towards my room where I can hopefully think and sort through today's unusual events I can't help but be in a state of shock. Ali apologized to me. I get where she's coming from with how she hasn't really had to play in front of all that many keepers but if she is willing to put the work in I don't see why we can't make her comfortable defending in front of me. I know it'll take time and near enough all preseason but hopefully it will work and we will be a cohesive unit by the time the season starts. Throwing myself onto my bed I start to think a try to process everything from today since I have been home.

_Flashback to arriving back at the house_

Arriving home I couldn't believe that Ali Krieger was standing in my house, I mean I know she's friends with D and everything but I wouldn't have thought she would have come here as there was always the risk that she'd run into me, someone whom she seems to hate. I don't know why Ali seems to hate me I can't recall ever doing something to her that would cause her to hate me. But what shocked me most was the way she didn't even look at D once I had entered the house and the speech that followed. I mean talk about shocks. 

In all honestly I really thought she was going to say something rather mean and horrible to me but what she said was the complete opposite. It was certainly unexpected. I'd call it an unexpected pleasant surprise. Judging by the look on D's face she expected Ali to apologize and apologize she did. I know most people wouldn't have given her the opportunity to apologize but I just want to get along with my teammates and having Ali come here and apologize is kinda a good thing as she's team captain. 

As I was listening to Ali apologize I couldn't help but find that she is rather cute once she starts to ramble and that accent is to die for I mean the German accent really comes out when she mumble and rambles on. Oh god I really can't find this cute hell I can't find Ali cute. I mean up until now I thought she hated me, even though an angry Ali is a sexy Ali. Oh god no I can't be thinking like that. It's a sure fire way to suffer a broken heart as it'll start out as infatuation only to turn into love and I can not out myself through that not now not ever especially with a team mate who seems to be on the I'm only tolerating you as the team needs you band wagon.

_flashback ends_

Note to self stay away from Ali Krieger outside of training and game day. I can't believe I find her cute I mean yeah she is mighty good looking and she is sexy and super confident I mean who wouldn't want Ali Krieger. Seriously though I'll endeavour to stay away from Miss Krieger as much as I can. It's not like she'll care anyways is it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph has a problem and that's her ever growing love for Ali. What will she do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Steph centred chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy

I can not believe that she is so horrible. How can someone who everyone else says is simply amazing sweet funny and caring be so cold towards me. I mean I haven't done anything to her. God what I wouldn't give to have her love me but alas that isn't going to happen anytime soon is it. I have half a mind to just go over there to where she stands chatting away to Diana and Crystal. How can she look so care free and like she doesnt hate me yet keep shooting me hateful glances I just don't get it.

Leaving training just so I don't have to be in the same space as her I can't help but think how she's welcomed everyone else who's just joined the team yet she can't seem to welcome me into the team like everyone else. Pulling out of the parking complex I chance a glance in my rear view mirror and a glance at her just to see her looking towards my car with a disapointed look on her face. Well I'll be damned how can she look disapointed I'm leaving did she really think I'd stick around just so she can be cold me. Not a chance in hell.

Driving around just doesn't seem to be helping me right now. I just can't help but she the look of disappointment cross her face as I leave. God damn it it does not and I repeat does not mean she's disapointed that I left. I mean it can't right she hates me, yet I can't help but think she was genuinely disapointed. Deciding to find out if she why she was disapointed that I left I decide to confront her at her home. Finding her address I input it into my phone to get directions. Within 10 minutes I'm pulling up outside her apartment complex. My nerves are just about out of control thinking to myself 'Don't do this to me now.'

Walking up to her apartment I manage to get my nerves under control and that's a good thing as I get them under control just as I end up outside her apartment door. Taking a deep breath I raise my hand to knock on the door when I hear the sound of laughter and and another voice one that definelty does not belong to her on the other side of the door. Why oh why do I have to do this to myself. Of course Ali wouldn't want anything to do with me I know she said sorry and everything last week when she came by the house I share with Diana but really nothing much has changed except that she is no longer horrible to me just cold. Deciding to leave before she can ever know I was here I turn and run as fast as I can away from her door and hope and pray she never finds out I've been here. Reigning in my emotions I head off in the general direction of the house I currently share and hope my room mates will leave me be once I get there.

Why couldn't I just follow the one thing I told myself. I mean how hard is it to stay away from Ali Krieger. It shouldn't be hard but damn it it is. Loving Ali is easy. Maybe if I'd of stayed away and left practice after it finished straight away I wouldn't be having this issue today and I wouldn't be irreversibly in love with someone up until last week hated me. I mean why do I do love her I hear you ask. Well that's easy she's is the single most caring person I've ever met even if she doesn't extend that caring towards me I can see that she is simply amazing I just wish she'd notice me outside of soccer and just give me one chance to prove that I can be a great friend and the one that will be there for her no matter what has happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pride are in town which means Ashlyn's back in town and with spending time with Ali. How will Steph react when she see Ali and Ash together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a few weeks as I went on vacation and then I have been fighting an infection in the cut I acquired when I broke my toe whilst playing some soccer with friends

Seriously I can't wait until the Orlando Pride game to be done with. I mean seriously it's like the looks of hatred have cranked up a notch or two as the game gets closer. For someone who doesn't hate me Ali Krieger can sure fool me, sending hateful glares towards me I feel lucky that she hasn't insulted me yet. But you know I'm going to prove her wrong I'm going to keep a clean sheet against the Pride and help us win. I'll show her I'm better then her precious Ashlyn Harris. I mean really what's so special about Ms Harris. But seriously nothing can stop me from beating Ashlyn in this game. Now if only I could beat Ashlyn to Ali's heart and love, no wait what am I saying I don't want Ali I mean I do how could I not, I mean hello have you not seen her she's simple gorgeous stunning beautiful but now I'm getting of track how can I want someone who is horrible to me all the time. I really thought Ali and I had turned over a new leaf when she came and apologised but alas it wasn't to be and there is absolutely no point in dwelling in the the past.

Concentracting on walkin around the mall to find the perfect present to get for my roommates for putting up with my drama with Ali, I can't help but feel grateful towards them as they make sure that I don't let anything get to me, they make me feel like I belon along with everyone else on the team bar Ali. But enough of thinking about Ali I really need this thank you gift to be perfect as I am so grateful towards my roomies. Walking past a vintage looking shop I can't help but wander inside hoping to find something that I like. Walking into the store I can't but help marvel in the smell of the old vintage classic smell. Now this is my type of store it really is. Deciding to look around the store now I'm in the shop I just hope that I can find something for my roomies or maybe even myself. You can never treat yourself too much in my opinion. Walking further into the store I spot some antique looking animal figure made from a deep chesnut wood. Animal figures are something I enjoy my favourite have to be the intricately made owl ones as the design and cuts in those are simply amazing. Moving closer to the figures I decide to browse them. Coming across a lone wolf that looks likes it is howling to the moon I can't help but be reminded of Diana as she's as tenacious as a wolf on the field and as loyal as a wolf of the pitch. This is simply perfect for D now to find something else to get. Music is the key to the heart and soul. Making my way towards the vinyl collection I can see they have some classics like Frank Sinatra to Elvis now who doesn't like a bit of Frank.

After purchasing the figure and some Sinatra I head towards the food court to grab a bite to eat. At the entrance to the food court I stop dead in my tracks at hearing the laughter I have come to know belongs to a certain Ali Krieger. Turning slightly to look at the food court dining area I can't believe what I'm seeing. Really could they be anyless subtle. Obviously not. Imagine my surprise when I see Ali and Ash sitting so close together that they can almost be sitting on top each other. I mean I'm not jealous I'm really not how could I be. I mean really Miss I absolutely am only friends with Ash and I really don't hate you but I don't like you but Ali and no one can tell me what to do Krieger, yeah so not jealous. Walking away so I don't get spotted by either of them I can't help but fume. How can anyone be that close to someone they are only friends with. I mean me and D never get that close. 

Argh but why the hell do I care I mean really denial seriously isn't working right now. I can deny it to everyone else but myself. Damn it all to hell I am absolutely and undeniably in love with her. Why of why did I have to fall for Ali. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph's enjoying her day out but will the day be Ali free like she hopes it will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th July everyone

I really need to do something to get Ali out of my mind. Like seriously I need a distraction, I mean how hard is it to put her out of my mind. Obvisiously hard then I thought. I know most people could very well be happy with thoughts about Ali floating around in their head but me not so much as these thoughts are becoming a nuisance. Especially when we are playing a game and she pops up in the line of sight which is quite often her been a defender me been a keeper as my thoughts drift towards how amazing and sexy she looks instead of focusing on the game, which is why I need a distraction. At least the team hasn't noticed how weird I'm acting during games and training, well I hope and pray that they haven't. I know I need to keep my focus on the pitch or I'll lose my starting spot to Kelsey who is a good keeper in her own right and someone I can entrust the starting birth to once I'm at national team camp. Definitely need to focus on soccer and not Ali if I even want to make the national team. 

Putting the thoughts of Ali and the national team to the back of my mind as I decide to hit the town to see what's going on. On the drive into town I decide that whatever happens for the rest of the day I'm going to try have as much fun as I can possibly have bearing in mind I have training tomorrow morning. Pulling into the central car park I notice that there are hardly any parking spaces left which give me hope that there is going to be something to distract and entertain me. After parking the car I grab my faux leather jacket of the back seat and haul my ass out the car. Walking towards the town centre I follow the noise to the most seculuded part of the town centre. Upon arriving I can tell that there is some kind of performance taking place but from my place at the back of the crowd I can't quite make out what the performance is or what it's for. Manovering myself through the crowd towards the seats at the outskirts of the performing area so I can get a better look at what has everyone so transfixed I don't notice that the path in front of me is getting narrower as people are camped between the seats and those stood up around the outskirts. Well I didn't notice until I walked into someone. Deciding it's best to just apologize and get out of there I manage to utter "Sorry I wasn't quite watching where I was going." That guy was quite muscular and looked menacing once he'd turned around. 

So that obviously didn't work out so much so I'll try walking down the other side, hopefully on the other side there isn't menacing looking people. I mean we're all trying to have fun here aren't we. I mean I still don't quite know what's going on but it seems to be good. Also it seems to be working as a distraction for me as well which is amazing as its broke through my Ali induced haze of the past couple weeks. So all hail this quite marvalous performance of God only knows. Manovering to the other side of the crowd was quite simple plus on this side no menacing people so hell yes. I mean yippee to no menacing people. Now I sound like I child with yippee but it's such I good word, I mean sometimes I just want to shout yippee at the top of my voice but I shan't and I won't as I never do when the urge to do so comes upon me. 

Finding a spot to stand in near the edge of the crowd so I can make a quick get away if I don't really watch to stay for the whole performance I can see that I've stumbled upon a reenactment of Shakespeare's Othello. Now I don't really know all that much about Shakespeare but I do have a favourite Shakespeare play and it is MacBeth. But this performance is riveting and captivating and seemless it's really good. Oh how I do like to watch plays which capture my attention. 

Been so engrossed with Othello I don't notice who I've somehow gravitated towards until that person is unceremoniously shoved into me which knocks the both of over. Realising I'm now on the floor with someone on top of me I turn my attention towards that person and see that it is Ali that has used me as soft landing. Oh my lord why oh why does it have to be Ali that fell on me and who the hell decided to shove her into me. Here I am on the floor with Ali Krieger the person who I have feelings for lying on top of me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday was oh so complicated and seemingly embrassing but let me tell you it was equally the best day of my life too.

**_Flashback_ **

This seriously can't be happening to me right now. She can't be laid on top of me I mean how did this even happen. I mean one minute I was stood minding my own business and the next thing I know my own piece of heaven I mean my captain, teammate and most defiantly secret crush is laying on top of me. I seriously need to get her off of me before I do or say something that I most probably shouldn't say. If only life was that easy right then my day shouldn't have had any interaction with a certain Miss Krieger but alas she just happens to be in the same place as me and now she's on top of me. Stupid stupid stupid why oh why didn't I stay nearer to the back of the crowd I should have known something like this was going to happen to me it's like god hates me or something I mean he must or he wouldn't have put me in this situation. 

_'Ali can you maybe erm get off of me please'_

_'Im so sorry Steph I don't know what happened one minute I'm just standing there minding my own business the next minute well I'm falling and the next thing I know is you are underneath me. Gosh I am so sorry but like I didn't think you would be here today I didn't know you liked Shakespeare.'_ Ali said this all the while not evening attempting to get up or move from on top of me.

 _'Yeah I do.'_ _'Erm I mean yes I like certain aspects of Shakespeare's works some his plays and sonnets are great others I don't like so much but it's just how it is isn't it but I didn't know you liked Shakespeare Ali plus I happened upon this performance by chance if I'm been honest.'_

_'Well like you say he has he great plays and the what not but I wouldn't say I'm a hard core Shakespeare fan I'd say I'm more of a casual fan of his works. But to be honest a friend told me about this performance here today and I decided to come and see what was been performed expecting it to one of the plays I don't like but imagine my surprise when it's one that I do like. You know I think this is one of the few things we have in common a mutual like and respect for Shakespeare but how would I know what we have in common I haven't been all that nice and welcoming towards you and for that I am so sorry it's just ..'_

_'It's just what Ali eh you see a new player on the team that isn't me and you're like hey welcome to the team but with me it's like you automatically hate me for my position but you don't have Kelsey or DiDi so is it just me you hate. I mean I swung by your apartment the other week and you didn't seem to hate the teams old gk Ashlyn I mean it sounded like you was having a great time, then the other day before the game I saw you and Ash at the mall so tell me why you seem to hate me.'_

_'Stephanie I swear to you that I don't hate you. No don't interrupt me please, I know it seems that I do but I don't it's just hard for me okay. You rocked up to training seemingly without a care in the world and you kinda reminded me of Ash with that kinda attitude but I knew you weren't Ashlyn and I kinda took the fact Ash wanted to go back home and play out on you. Last time I apologised I didn't think I'd have to apologise again but like I said then it would take me time to learn to trust you and you know I do trust you but I have not acted like I do and for that I am sorry. I would like to be friends but at this point in time I don't think I have any right to even ask for your friendship let alone your trust. So I'll just say I'm sorry and leave you to the rest of your day.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Today is the day. The day where I have to face the love of my life, well that may be a stretch but I have realized that I do indeed love her. Today is going to go terribly I can just feel it. I mean she doesn’t even like me like that. But you know I can not help it. How can I. She is simply amazing. The most beautiful person I have ever met. God help me I am going to make a complete and utter fool of myself and I will only have myself to blame when I do. I mean we all know that Ali hates me with a passion even though she denies it. I mean she said sorry the other day when she left me laying on the ground trying to formulate a response to her. Yeah she said sorry but she has before and then right back to how she was before so I aren’t holding out much hope that she will be nice to me when I see her at training. On seconds thoughts I might just stay home today and avoid the confrontation today. I mean it will be for the best right. No I can not stay home I have an Olympic roster to make.

With that in mind I make my way towards my room in order to gather everything that I need for training. Gathering my training gear I can’t help but notice my hoodie from the other day still smells like her as I pull it on. No I will not think about her until I have to. Putting her out of my mind I make my way towards my car. Throwing my gear in the back I take a moment to revel in normality before shit hits the fan when I make a fool of myself at training today. Taking one final breath I get into my car and head towards training. Deciding that the longer I take to get there is the best idea I drive the long way and hope that everything will be fine and that I won’t make a fool of myself during training. Maybe I can convince coach to put on separate training teams today. Yeah that will work.

Yeah so that didn’t work. He just laughed when I suggested it saying that there was no need to put us on separate teams even when I pointed out its best to be prepared for every eventuality but coach didn’t see it that way. So now its back to Plan A in which I try to avoid making a fool of myself in front of Ali. I know Ali isn’t going to be impressed that I requested we play on different teams during practice so I really don’t want to make myself look even worse in her eyes. God why did I have to fall in love with her of all people.

In many respects most people would probably be over the moon at figuring out that they are falling in love with Miss Krieger but no not me. I really can not believe I have come down with what some ok probably most would call Krieger Fever. Really I mean she even gets something named after her but in fairness she did come into the public eye scoring that penalty against Brazil in the semi-finals of the World Cup in 2011 which sparked vast outbreaks of Krieger Fever in fans who did not really know who she was. Not only is she universally adored and loved by her fans but her teammates as well and now obviously me. May as well call myself the one with the most serious case of Krieger Fever well that I have come across outside her family that is. Yes there I said it well maybe to myself in my head but it still counts right?

Yeah trying to make heads nor tails of that inward confession is not easy I will tell you. With my mind so preoccupied but a certain Miss Krieger I didn’t see the ball flying towards my face. The sound of the ball smacking into my face caused me to come to senses. What sense I hear you say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in posting this chapter

Sitting in the stands and watching the game isn’t horrible as I want nothing more than to be standing in goal and making those all important saves. But alas I will have to put up with sitting out the next game or so as I have broken my nose and got a mild concussion. You know I am very proud of Kelsey for stepping up her game and I know the team is in safe hands with her in goal. Although I would rather not think about how I ended how I am now I can not help but think back and reflect on what happened and what possessed me to be completely focused on and off the pitch. Ali Krieger you can haunt my dreams but I wont let my feelings for her get in the way my dreams.

_Flashback_

_You know they say it isn’t so bad been smacked in the face by a ball but let me tell you now that they are seriously wrong it hurts like hell. But you know I know it is my own fault for not focusing on the training session going on. Now I really hope I haven’t broken my nose as that ball was hit with some force. I can not afford to have broken my nose and have to sit out games as it will seriously hinder my chances of making the Olympic roster and the Olympics are my dream. I fulfilled one of my dreams of making it to the World Cup and now winning an Olympic medal is next on the list. To be fair though if I have broken my nose and are required to sit out a game or two it will help me to hopefully sort my head out as it will remind me that I need to focus and not let my mind wonder. Coming back to my senses I can see a group surrounding me and they are all looking shocked I am pretty sure I look shocked too. I really can not believe I allowed that to happen to me I mean talk about embarrassed or what._

_Not only was my fear of a broken nose realised I was told I needed to go for further testing as I had hit my head against the goal post as I had fallen backwards due to the impact of the ball and the shock of the ball hitting me flush in the face. So you thought I was embarrassed about the ball hitting me in the face I can not decide if I am more embarrassed that I let it happen or that I toppled over into the goal post in shock. The thing I am thankful for is this session wasn’t an open training session I mean god could you imagine if I had of done this tomorrow at the Spirit open training session. Thank the lord for small mercies._

_Arriving at the hospital with the Spirit’s medical staff I was directed into a cubicle and spent the next ten minutes been assessed by the nurse and the doctor before been sent down for a head CT to determine if I had done any serious damage after my collision with a goal post. I don’t know what was worse waiting for those results or getting the results. When the doctor told me I hadn’t done no serious damage I was happy as I could play in a weeks time but then when the doc said I had a mild concussion and could not play for three to four weeks I was hugely disappointed in myself. I could not even pity myself as it was my entire fault for not focusing._

_After arriving home from the hospital and hearing from John who told me I still had a chance of making the roster if I played well in the last game before the announcement of the Olympic roster. That game was in five weeks time. I know I am pushing my luck as I know that there are quality keepers that John can call on I think the only thing working in my favour is I have been his first choice since Erin had gotten injured. Making a promise to myself to fully focus once I was back on the pitch would certainly help my cause but I also knew that if Kelsey played great then I wasn’t a shoe in to be first choice keeper. That meant no more focusing on Miss Krieger except in my dreams as I can not escape from her or my feelings all that easily. In order to fulfil my dreams I need to first get better and be healthy and fit enough to get back into the team and to do that I have to impress in training and focus one hundred and ten percent on soccer and soccer alone._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I think I can whole heartedly say I hate recovering from injury. You the whole you can't do anything til you have the all clear sucks and just been away from the field is something that I hate. Give me a training session anytime no matter the intensity. The only thing I don't miss whilst been injured is the beep test I mean I think the only player I know you likes the beep test is the American O'Hara. Most people get their butt kicked by the beep test I know I do. Whilst my recovery was straight forward and was now over I know it could have been a whole lost worse. Tomorrow is my first session back and I can not wait to lace up my boots again. Training is going to be so good it is where I can stake my claim for that all important starting spot so I can get that all important Olympic spot. You've gotsta fight hard if you want to achieve your dreams. Dreams and aspirations are vitally important for anyone be it athlete or normal person. I know what my dreams and aspirations are but I know plenty of people who don't know what there's are. Yeah they change over time but that's what happens as we grow and achieve or dreams. I know mine have changed several times since I was a little kid. 

In order to help take my mind off of tomorrow and my first session back I'm heading to a little locally run house for those children who need a place to crash. It's kinda cool what they do and one of the things that's I've been meaning to get more involved in ever since I bumped into Rob and Connor at the hospital whilst there for my follow up appointment. Rob seemed like a really genuine caring guy who I now know is exactly that as he was taking Connor to get his cast removed. Turns out the kids at the house had a sports day of sorts and Connor ended up with a broken arm. Anyway Rob invited me to come round and check the place out if I had the time and that I was welcome anytime I wanted to go. Today is going to be my third time there which is really cool as I like the place and the kids. But first before I go I need to head towards the Plex and pick up the merchandise and autographed photos that I'd picked out for the kids. 

Driving towards the Plex to pick up my stuff was pretty straight forward as there was no traffic which is always a bonus. After parking my car I make my way toward the storage closet where I knew my boxes had been stacked I ran straight into Ali. Gods don't the higher powers that be realise that I need to not think about Ali and focus on my game. Once again I literally run into her gods she must be think  _will she stop running into me I mean I am big enough to see._

_"Hey Ali whatcha doing here?" "Hey Steph didn't see you there til we collided sorry about that by the way but I was just putting in some extra practice you know. What you doing here?" "It's cool was my fault too and just picking some boxes of merch up for the kids at the home I'm going to visit." "That's pretty cool. But I didn't know you helped out with the kids down at the home." "Yeah well it's a relatively new thing I've only been twice before but I just want to give something back you know. But can you help as I want to invite the kids to come watch our next home game and I was wondering if you'd help me do a meet and greet with the team after the game. You don't have to if you don't want to it's cool." "Hey slow down I'd love to help you out and you know I think it would be good for the team to give back to the community so I will gladly help organise that for after the game." "Thank you so much Ali it means a lot to me but to those kids it will mean I whole lot more so thank you. But I should get going and let them know the good news and take them there goodies. I'll see you tomorrow at training." "See you tomorrow Stephie."_

I was right you know that kids loved the idea of coming to the game and so did Rob and the others who help out. I left out the part where there would be a meet and greet as I wanted it to be a surprise. Not only did they love the announcement of going to the game but they also loved the merch and pictures that I brought for them. Rob told me I didn't have to do all this for them but I think my glare was enough to silence him as he's not said anything else other than a thank you. 

I can go to bed with a smile on my face tonight after giving those kids something to look forwards to plus Ali called me Stephie and I can't tell you what made me smile the most.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game day. Will the kids show up to the game. Will Steph be able to keep her mind on other things that aren't Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait in updating this. things haven't been good for me lately first my grandad died and i've had some other things to deal with on top of that

I really enjoy helping those kids you know they don’t really have anyone other then Rob to look out for them so that’s one of the reasons I’m so focused on giving something back to them. The kids are cute and really seem to need others to help them out which is something that I am going to take seriously I mean I know I have just really meet them but it strikes a cord within my heart that the only one they can rely upon is Rob and I really want to change that as I really want to help them. Just knowing that they are coming to the game today makes my heart a flutter as I know how excited they are and will be during the game. It doesn’t even matter if I start or not as the only thing that is important are those kids having a good time. Really I just hope that they have fun tonight at the game and hopefully we can get a win for them.

My pre-match routine is a little out of sync today as I’m going to help Rob get organised for the trip and make sure that all the kids have a Spirit shirt. I know I know I only took them some the other day but I really just want to make sure that they all something that shows the Spirit embalm. Rob doesn’t even know I’m dropping by before the game as I know he would tell me to go straight to the Plex but even though I should I just want to make sure everything is perfect and that Rob isn’t too stressed out.

Arriving at the house I can see that the kids are all excited. Rob on the other hand looks a little stressed but that is to be expected isn’t it. I mean he is here looking after and trying his damn best to get all these kids ready to leave and make sure the minibus is all set to transport them to and from the game. Deciding that Rob needed a short break I quickly make my presence known. As soon as I do that I am surrounded by Connor and all the rest of the kids. I mean these kids are all cute decked out in Spirit shirts. After hugging each and every one of them I lead them outside and give them a soccer drill to do knowing that it will keep them distracted for a while and give Rob the break he deserves. After having them run soccer drills for an hour I decide to hand them back over to Rob as I really need to be heading to the Plex in order to get myself ready for tonight’s game.

Arriving at the Plex seemed different then the last few times I had arrived. I think the main reason for that though is I am now medically cleared and back fit and ready and roaring to go. Scanning the players area I notice that there are roughly 10 of us here already. That doesn’t bother me as I get changed into my warm up gear. Stepping back out onto the pitch to get my warm up started, which is something I did before the others as I wanted to make sure I stretched and warmed up enough as I didn’t want to risk another injury and injuries are more likely to happen to a player returning from injury. After my through warm up as I was walking off of the pitch I noticed Rob and the kids sat on Spirit hill, waving at them as they noticed me got me a wave back which made my heart swell.

Tonight really was magical I might not have played the game but that doesn’t matter as I know Rob and the kids all had a great time. The team all came over and spoke to them and signed autographs for them which put huge smiles on their faces. Then when Ali presented Rob a signed Spirit jersey to hang up in the house it had all of them crying I mean seeing how over joyed and over come they all where caused a tear or two to leak from my eyes. All in all tonight was great and you know not once did I think of Ali well I say that as to a certain extent it is true. All throughout the day and game and just after the game I didn’t think of Ali but I certainly thought of Ali once I had arrived at home. I mean how could I not think of Ali when she made those kids so happy. All in all tonight has made me fall even more in love with Ali.


End file.
